Duel Pistols
Duel Pistols These are Lara Croft's signature pistols. Lara's pistols have been with her in every single Tomb Raider game, except for The Angel Of Darkness, where you could only acquire a pair of guns with a cheat, otherwise only one gun would be available. In every game in the series (with the exception of Angel Of Darkness and the first two levels of The Last Revelation) Lara starts off with these guns, that accompany her throughout the game. However there are some levels in which these guns aren't in and others where she doesn't start with them becuase she somehow lost them. These include: Natla's Mines (Tomb Raider and Tomb Raider Anniversary), Offshore Rig (Tomb Raider II), High Security Compound (Tomb Raider III), Angkor Wat, Race For The Iris (Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation), Black Isle Levels, VCI levels (Tomb Raider: Chronicles), Flashback section of Peru (Tomb Raider: Legend). From Tomb Raider to Tomb Raider Chronicles they resemble Browning Hi-Powers, and in the later games, HK USP Match Guns In Real Life 'Lara's Duel Pistols (Legend)' In Tomb Raider Legend, there is given limited information about the two dual pistols used by Lara. It says they are Dual RGP Mach 5 pistols. Counterbalanced to reduce recoil. This set includes high capacity magazines. 'Browning high Power' The Browning Hi-Power is a single-action, 9 mm semi-automatic pistol. It is based on ideas conceived and patented in 1922 by American firearms inventor John Browning, and later patented by Fabrique Nationale (FN) of Herstal, Belgium. Browning died in 1926, before he had finished developing a production version. The design was fully developed and realized by Belgian arms designer Dieudonne Saive, working at FN. The Hi-Power pistol was named for its 13-round magazine capacity, which was almost twice that of contemporary designs such as the Luger or Mauser 1910. The Hi-Power had the first functional double-column magazine of 9 mm rounds, and was capable of holding 13 cartridges, with a 14th loaded in the chamber. Flush-fit 15 round magazines are now available, as well as higher capacity magazines which extend past the end of the butt. The pistol is often referred to as an HP (for "Hi-Power" or "High-Power") or as a GP (for the French term, "Grande Puissance"). The term P-35 is also used, based on the introduction of the pistol in 1935. Another common nickname is the "King of Nines." It is most often called the "Hi-Power", even in Belgium. It is also known as the BAP (Browning Automatic Pistol), particularly in Irish service. 'Heckler and Koch USP Match' The Heckler & Koch USP (Universelle Selbstladepistole, or "Universal Self-loading Pistol") is a semi-automatic pistol designed by the German arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch. The USP Match (9 mm Parabellum, .40 S&W, .45 ACP) is specifically designed to appeal to target shooters. In addition to the features offered on the Expert, the Match distinguishes itself by its barrel weight, which replaces the elongated slide found on the Expert. The barrel weight provides counterbalance to the weapon's recoil, greatly improving follow up target tracking. Angelina Jolie used a pair of HK USP Match pistols in the Tomb Raider Films, as a result of this association, combined with its discontinued production status and uniquely recognizable look, the Match has more than tripled in value from its MSRP and is difficult to find for under $3,000 USD (as of July 2007). Featured Images Category:Weapons